


We Told 'Em

by AnjuAddams



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuAddams/pseuds/AnjuAddams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the survivors of both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna react to the events of Jurassic World? A small oneshot drabble featuring the cast of the original movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Told 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a short drabble I came up with after watching Jurassic World. Enjoy!

It happened just as they were tucking into dessert at the small family cafe in town, it was sort of a tradition between the survivors of the Isla Nublar and Sorna Incidents, they met up every weekend to catch up and generally enjoy each others company.

It was at that point that Billy Joel, the local mechanic, burst through the doors in a flustered panic, everyone in the diner turning to stare at him. After a few short moments to catch his breath he managed to wheeze out a few words.

"TV...You've gotta turn on the TV...It's all over the news! Something happened at Jurassic World!"

One of the members of staff fumbled with the remote before she pointed it at the small Television that hung in the room's corner. As luck would have it, the news channel was already playing, the newscaster standing still with a grave face.

_"We don't have many details at this point, but what is known is that one of Jurassic World's newest genetically engineered attractions broke free from it's containment yesterday afternoon and began rampaging across the island before it was brought down late last night. In its attempt to escape it released hundreds of other dinosaurs that now roam the island unprotected. In the ensuing chaos, many visitors to the park, staff members included, have been seriously injured and in some cases, there have been fatalities. There is one question on everyone's mind right now...is this the end of Jurassic World? And should we have listened to those voices who spoke loudly about the incident over 22 years ago? Back to you Barbara."_

"What did I say? Told 'em." snorted Alan Grant. "They never learn." Reaching across the table, Ellie Sattler-Degler patted his shoulder in comfort.

"Well we can't say we didn't try." she said, her fingers twisting through her nearly grey hair.

"I still can't believe it though." said Lex Murphy, through a mouthful of lime green jello. "Even after the billion dollar operating system I designed specifically for them it still went wrong? I hope to God they don't blame my software for this."

Ian Malcolm shook his head from where he was sitting next to his wife Sarah and daughter Kelly. "Nah, you know that was due to the one thing computers can't predict...simple human error. You didn't know they would be stupid enough to create some genetically enhanced freak. I told you," he spoke, pointing at Ellie. "Chaos Theory." Sarah slapped his hand down. "OW!"

They sat in silence for a while, eating what was left of their desserts before Tim Murphy spoke up.

"What do we do now?"

Alan looked back up at him. "We do what we always do. We go down there and find out exactly what happened. And then we stop InGen before this happens for a fifth time."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I like to think that the members of the original survivors like to meet up and I wanted to do a small drabble based on their reactions to the Indominus Rex Incident. 
> 
> I also may write both a prequel and a sequel to this oneshot sometime in the future.
> 
> It's a headcanon of mine that Lex was the one who designed all of Jurassic World's advanced tech. She is a hacker after all and it sort of makes sense to get someone who was witness to the failings of the original park with its skeleton crew and one crappy computer to build the most safest computer network in the world. Of course, it took InGen a lot of persuading Lex before she agreed.
> 
> I wanted to see them in the movie, but alas. Maybe they'll cameo in the inevitable sequel?


End file.
